


Kihyun

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Allucination, Badending, Death, Grief, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sorrow, Suicide, caraccident, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Minhyuk and Kihyun are a couple from a long time before. One day, while they are spending the evening in a park like they often do, Minhyuk's psychiatrist's voice remembers him that he's allucinating again, and Kihyun isn't really there. Not anymore.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1209133529516462081 )
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 12





	Kihyun

# 

#  **Kihyun**

Note: There's a reason why this one shot is called "Kihyun" and nothing more: I was inspired by a song that I really love. It's "Lucy" by Skillet. I'll leave you the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLzturC1ZeE. I recommend to listen to it while reading.

A large hand, elegant, with long and slender fingers, sweetly laid on a pair of not so broad shoulders, caressing them, then proceeding to kissing them lightly. It was silent in that half empty room, which seemed to be incomplete yet and decorated in a style that could only belong to two young teenagers; the furniture was white, in modern style, with some bright yellow decorations that brought light into the room. The older boy, who was physically smaller than the other, mumbled something, still sleepy, and turned his face toward the other boy, who was looking at him with love, appreciating every single of his features. The youngest thought that pink color on his hair suited him nicely: Kihyun dyed his hair in a lot of different colors since they met, but that pink dye seemed to be perfect for him.Kihyun put his lips on Minhyuk’s mouth and started a sweet kiss that slowly became passional and made Minhyuk sitting astride on Kihyun’s lap and kiss him intensely. He moaned, sliding down with his face on the other boy’s neck and slightly biting him; those marks on the skin were destined to vanish in a few hours, but not those that Minhyuk made all over his body during the night. Well, those ones were stronger.

«Baby… Good morning.»

Minhyuk’s voice was sleepy, between the kisses. He laid on his side and continued to caress his naked back, as if he didn’t want to stop touching him, no matter what. The truth, however, wasn’t so different: they were both so in love that they missed each other even after being separated for only a moment. They felt like they couldn’t breathe well, if they weren’t together. 

«Ehy… You woke up early even on Sunday.»

«University taught me to always wake up early.»

He laughed and kissed him again, clinging to his body, and in the meanwhile Kihyun’s thighs brought Minhyuk’s hips closer. Every morning was like that: they “fought” for who would have been able to get up first, run to the bathroom and make breakfast, but the problem was they both seemed they didn’t want to leave the other boy alone. Minhyuk loved to wake up and see Jasper beside him, his sweet perfume tingling his nose and those cute freckles on his skin. Minhyuk always kissed them, one by one, together with those little imperfections that he found adorable. Kihyun, in his eyes, was perfect. Kihyun, Kihyun, and Kihyun again. He was his entire life, his biggest love, the one he wanted to be together with for all his life, the one beside which he wanted to die.

«I’ll make you breakfast, love.I’ll wait for you in the kitchen», whispered the pink haired boy after another kiss, then he left the bed and put on a pair of boxers only to happily run towards the kitchen. When Minhyuk found himself alone, he sighed and stared at the ceiling with a dreaming smile that could’ve brought light even in the darkest night; those were their sweet nicknames: Kihyun was a sunflower, Minhyuk was the sun that brought him light.In the end, Minhyuk got up and walked to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and then, entering the kitchen, he back hugged the older boy, watching him while he was peeling a banana. As always, they were gonna have fresh fruit and yogurt for breakfast, something that Minhyuk never imagined before meeting Kihyun: he used to eat junk food every day and every hour, and so when he started to eat healthy, he was surprised that he liked it so much. Surely, it was thanks to Kihyun’s influence.

«Wanna go to the park, today? We have this free day and the sun is so bright today. I think it’s pretty hot outside, too. We can read something, sing something… If you want.»

While he was talking, Minhyuk was leaving sweet little kissed on Kihyun’s skin, starting on the temple, then moving to his cheek, his neck, his shoulder; those shoulders, damn. Minhyuk was crazy about them. Every time he looked at them, he practically drooled. There was nothing about Kihyun he didn’t like, of course, but he was particularly devoted to his shoulders. 

«I like how that sounds! But first, we need to refill our poor fridge. But we can go to the park after that, I wanna hear that new song you’re working on.»

«… How do you know that?»

«I can hear you when you sing while showering, you know?I’ve never heard those lyrics before, so…»

Minhyuk studied at the university, but he wanted to be a composer. A musician, a singer. No, a performer! He wanted to be defined as a performer: it was that type of person that liked to always have all the attention on him, but even more when he was showing his music, that talent that made him feel particularly proud. He didn’t praised himself too much, but he knew how much he worked to be where he was, so he thought that little success was deserved. He wasn’t famous, obviously, but Seoul’s people started to know his name and when he sang in the pubs, he was praised by most of the people. Kihyun always supported him, even during the hardest times, when Minhyuk thought that he couldn’t make it. On the other hand, Kihyun worked in a spa as a crystal therapist, and he loved his work. Whoever met them thought they were the perfect couple, and even they thought they were: they had their ups and downs, but they rarely fought and always settled their little quarrels. 

(…)

Minhyuk would have never thought he could like shopping for grocery so much, but Kihyun made him change his mind even on that matter. In a café like all the others, Minhyuk bumped on him – literally – because he was late for his lesson, and Minhyuk’s hot coffee wet Kihyun’s jacket. In panic, the younger boy put his own jacket on the other while apologizing to him and then, hit by Kihyun’s beauty, asked him to met in the afternoon, after his lesson. Then, he ran away. Later on, after their relationship evolved, Minhyuk found out that Kihyun should have worked on that afternoon, but he asked his colleagues to cover his shift, because he “fell in love at first sight and couldn’t make that boy run away from him”. Minhyuk bursted into laugh.

And so, their relationship went on, and they immediately knew something really important was growing between them: they instantly felt attracted to each other, both physically and mentally, and in the end, they decided to be a couple; it was a first for both of them. They were pretty good at it, even with their awkward moments. But one after another, all their first times arrived: their first kiss, their first time, and so on. They were serious about their relationship. After three years of being boyfriends, all was good.

«Now we can go to the park!»

They left their home – once again – after leaving their grocery shopping in the kitchen and, holding each other’s hands, the two of them were walking towards the little park near their house. It was one of their favorite places, together with libraries and dog and cat cafés. They had a lot in common and probably that was the reason they got along so much. 

«So, you nervous for tonight’s show?»

«A little, but… I know you’ll be there, in the croud, so I know it’s gonna be alright. I can’t wait to show you my new song. I know I always say this, but… You know how important is this, for me.»

«Oh, honey… You know I love to hear you sing. For me, your voice is everything. Your voice, your songs, your melodies. I fell in love with you because of that, too.»

«Not for my beautiful, absolutely handsome, face?!»

«But of course!»

They laughed while walking into the par. Then, Minhyuk sit on a wooden bench and made Kihyun sit on his lap, hugging him from behind. He wanted to relax, so he could go to the pub and do his show without all the stress he always felt on the shoulder. Kihyun was his medicine. He wanted to ask him to marry him, but he wanted to propose when it was the right moment: he was still searching for the perfect ring. Anyway, he didn’t want to wait for too long.

«You know… The spa boss is thinking about giving me a promotion and entrust the massage department to me.»

«What? Are you for real?»

«Yeah. She thinks I deserve it.»

«You really do! You always work so hard… But please… Don’t give up on crystal therapy. If you’ll do that, your crystals will be mad at you. And me, too.»

«I could never do that, you know it. I love my crystals… Even if I don’t love them as much as I love you.»

«Do you love me?»

«I love you a lot and—wait!I want to give you some flowers.»

Kihyun got up and, with a large smile on his face, kneeled on the ground, with his back to the other boy. Suddenly, someone called the younger boy:«Minhyuk.»

He knew that voice, but… He couldn’t remember whose voice was that. He turned around, facing a man. Again, he had that feeling: he knew him, but couldn’t remember who he was. Behind that man, another man stood.

«Minhyuk, you have to go back to the clinic. Please. You can’t stay here.»

The clinic. What was he talking about? Which clinic?

«It’s the third time this month. I know it’s difficult, but it’s the first step to move on. You have to accept your loss. Minhyuk, you have to accept it.»

«What… What? Which loss?»

Silence. Minhyuk turned his face towards Kihyun, but… He wasn’t there. Where was he? He stood up, leaving the bench and starting looking for him with his eyes, but he was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

«Minhyuk, he isn’t here. He can’t… Come back. He’s dead.»

What. Who was dead? No. Kihyun was right there, in front of him, just a few seconds ago. Then, suddenly, some images started to flash before his eyes: a truck, running way too fast, crashing into his car; Kihyun’s body flying away; his own eyes shutting down. Him, losing senses. Minhyuk started to not breath well, his legs started to shiver, and his gaze landed on those two man that he perfectly knew.

«No,»he murmured. «No… No. No. He’s here. He was here. We made love, last night. I… We…»

But he was always like this, every time his psychiatrist found him after he ran aways from the clinic: Mihyuk had allucinations and when those vanished, the consciousness hit him and he remembered what he lost, making him tremble. Panic overhanged him and every time was worse.

«Minhyuk, come here… We have to bring you home, to the clinic.»

But he hadn’t a home. Not anymore, not now that Kihyun wasn’t there with him. He had lost every cognition, he didn’t knew who he was. He lost everything he had. And with Kihyun, he also lost his will to live. He hoped to die with him. He also tried to kill himself, there were numerous marks on his wrists to testify that.

«But Kihyun…»

But Kihyun wasn’t there.

He would have never been, no more.


End file.
